¿Eso es un Te amo?
by Ame Burst
Summary: Kise se confiesa a Aomine. El no sabe que decirle... Qué ocurrira con ellos?
1. Confesión

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke, no me pertenece (Ya quisiera...(?)**_

_**AoKise + Kiseki no Sedai**_

***Pequeño fragmento de memoria***

"_Basket..._" murmuró para sí el rubio "_Aún no lo he probado..._"

Con algo de curiosidad, al saber, que el equipo de su secundaría era bueno, se acerco a la puerta, apenas apoyado contra el marco de la misma, observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento. "_En verdad... Son buenos_". Sin haberse dado cuenta, su mirada, había quedado fija en uno de ellos: Aomine Daiki. "_Quizás... Él pueda ser mi rival_"

***Fin del fragmento de memoria***

"N-No es justo, Aomine-chi!" Dijo, casi gritando el oji-claro, lo cuál, solo hizo que el de piel oscura riéra "Otro partido!"  
"No, se está haciéndo tarde, y quiero grabar mi programa" El peliazul se volteo y comenzó a caminar

"P-Pero... Aomine-chi!" Lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo frenar "Solo será una vez más... Solo una..."  
"No puedo, y ahora dejame, quiero ir a casa" Fijo su vista en la única chica del lugar "Satsuki! Vámonos ahora"

"U-Um..." Antes de si quiera decir algo, solo comenzó a caminar hacía la salida "Te espero". Apenas salió del lugar la pelirosa, el más alto, miro al rubio

"Solo un partido, y si pierdes, deja de molestar por hoy". Está última frase hizo sonreír al novato  
"Estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado, Aomine-chi" Ambos riéron por un segundo, dandole una atmósfera de tranquilidad al gimnacio, la cuál, se destrozó apenas Kise tomo la pelota.

Aunque... El resultado, iba a ser el mismo; El ganador fue Aomine.

"Ya terminó por hoy" El más hábil se dió inmediatamente la vuelta

"E-Espera... Aomine-chi..." El rubio lo volvió a tomar del brazo, ganandose una mirada asesina por parte del peli-azul, el cuál, ya quería irse "Necesito decirte algo..." Aomine solo suspiró y espero que el otro siguiera "Yo... Amo a Aomine-chi" Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el más bajo, se coloco en puntillas de pie, y beso al de piel oscura, el cuál, solo llego a pensar un simple _'Qué...?'_

Una vez se separaron, el rubio noto la sorprendida mirada del peliazul... _¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos? ¿Comenzaría a despreciarlo?. _Toda clase de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza del novato, el cuál, estaba algo sonrojado y mantenía su mirada fija hacía abajo

"Por qué... ¿Hiciste eso?" El más hábil, solo murmuró eso, quizás, aún no entendía la situación

"Ya te lo dije... Yo amo a Aomine-chi..."

"..." El más alto se dió la vuelta y salió del gimnacio, sin darle ninguna clase de respuesta_. _

Una vez quedo solamente el novato en el gimnacio, solo susurró para él "Quizás... Me apresuré... Demasiado..."

*Fuera del Gimnacio*

"Um... Yo... Lo oí y... Ví todo" Le dijo la pelirosado a su mejor amigo de la infancia

"Satsuki... Yo... No sé que hacer..." El peliazul, estaba completamente desorientado, e incuso, sorprendido de sus propias palabras; ¿_Podría ser él tan débil ante un confesión?_

"¿Qué sientes tú por... Kise-kun...?" Esa pregunta, qué tanto le había costado formular a la adolescente, sorprendió al otro

"¿Sentir...? Con eso te refieres a... Si lo 'amo'?" El peliazul trago saliba, no sabía que responder a eso

"Bueno... No necesariamente 'amar'... Si no... ¿Qué sientes por él?" Ella lo miro, esperando la respuesta del mismo

"Yo..." El de piel oscura miro hacía el piso, sin saber que responder

"Piensalo." Ella lo miro "Ve a casa, date una ducha, y piensa bien que le responderas" El más alto asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar, algo distraído.

La única chica en la generación de los milagros, era la única que podía hacer actuar a Aomine así. Lo cuál, suponía una gran ventaja para ella.

"Aomine-chi..." Se escuchó susurrar adentro del Gimnacio... Quizás... Entre algunos llantos...

*

_**Aadasadasa, bueno, hastá acá se los voy a dejar, es que, mi -corta- mente, no me aguanta mucho más~. Aunque seguramente, solo tenga 5 capítulos -O menos, depende cómo esté de inspiración-. Si les gusta, me gustaría que me dijeran ;w;. Tengo el autoestima por los suelos, así que algo así, me ayudaría mucho. Y si ven algún error o alguna crítica construcctiva, díganme ;w;. Eso me ayuda un montón!  
Por cierto, estoy empezando con los fics de Kuroko no Basuke, y cómo, me gustán casi todas las parejas, voy a hacer fics de la mayoría, bueno... Si me da la cabeza~. Así que si les gusta este, me gustaría que me dijeran.**_

_**Bueno, un saludo de parte mía~. **_

_**Ah, y un aviso, voy a subir un fic de Death Note, entre Mañana y hoy, o quizás el fin de semana, pero lo voy a subir por estos días; Esperenlo, porque lo hice con una amiga y es tan genial!. **_

_**Bueno, ahora si, saludos~**_


	2. Quizás no todo vaya mal

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece (Ya quisiera tener esas ideas tan geniales ;w;)  
**_

_**AoKise + Kiseki no Sedai**_

La semana paso. Él rubio y él peliazul seguían entrenando, aunque... Aomine aún no había dado su respuesta, cosa que había hecho que Kise perdiera su concentración varias veces, haciéndo sus movimientos más torpes que de costumbre; También ganandose varios regaños por parte de Akashi

"Esto es extraño... Aomine-chi... Es mucho más frío que de costumbre." Murmuró para sí el novato "Quizás... Es por lo que hice..."  
Aunque estaba claro que, eso era lo que ocurría, Kise no podía dejar de pensar en otras opciones

_Notas de Kise_

_El Lunes, solo hicimos el entrenamiento normal, y Aomine-chi no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día_

_El Martes, Aomine-chi faltó; Se habría enfermado?  
El Miércoles, Aomine-chi faltó, pero solo a la práctica, es obvio que luego Kuroko-chi lo regañaría_

_El Jueves, pues como se supuso, Aomine-chi había sido regañado por Kuroko-chi, por lo cuál, fue a la práctica ese día_

_Y el viernes... A la mañana, Aomine-chi fue a las clases, y a la práctica... Luego de ella, tengo planeado hablar con él..._

_Tengo la sensación de que intenta evitarme..._

_***Viernes: Luego de las prácticas*  
**_

"Aomine-chi..." El más bajo decidió intentar hablar con el peliazul "Necesito hablar contigo..."

"Aún no tengo la respuesta" El de piel oscura respondió con un tono frío de voz, cortando lo que el otro estaba diciendo

"P-Pero... No es eso..." Ryouta fijo su vista hacía el piso; _¿Nunca más volvería a hablar con normalidad a Aomine?_

El más hábil suspiró y luego lo miro, diciendole "¿Entonces?"  
"Quiero hablar de algo... Cualquier cosa..." Está última frase, hizo que el peliazul resoplara

"Me quitarás tiempo" Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Está última semana, Daiki ni si quiera había estado entrenando tiempo extra junto a Kise. ¿Acaso, en verdad estaba esquivandolo?

"Aomine-chi... ¿Estás evitando pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?" El rubio fue directo, ya no deseaba darle más vueltas al asunto

El peliazul frenó un segundo, aunque no se volteó a mirarlo "Puede ser" Esto último hizo que el ojiclaro casi comenzara a llorar, aunque se contuvo

"Está bien, lo entiendo..." El novato realmente se encontraba herido, no sabía que hacer. Aunque, aún así, sabía que había sido su culpa

"No te preocupes, la respuesta está lejos de ser un 'No' " Luego de decir eso, el más alto se marchó.

Acaso... Había intentado darle esperanzas al rubio?

La pelirosada, que había oído todo, miró a su amigo de la infancia "No le des esperanzas si no estás seguro, luego eso lo lasti-" Sin dejarla terminar, el peliazul la interrumpió

"No le estoy dando esperanzas al azar..." Esa respuesta dejo sorprendida a la adolescente

"¿En verdad?" El de piel oscura asintió con la cabeza, dejando aún más sorprendida a la chica "Entonces... Cuándo piensas decircelo?"

El peliazul miró hacía el piso "Cuándo esté listo" Luego de decir eso, se marchó; Sin saber que cierto rubio había oído todo...

_*****_

No, el siguiente no es el final, ya dije, va a tener entr capítulos, pero, es divertido hacer algo así owo. Aunque, Aomine no quiere decir lo que siente; Maldito Tsundere! D:(?)

_**Bien, eh, gracias las chicas que mandaron Reviews ;w; Las amo ;w;. Y a las que no dejaron, igual, con que lo hayan leído, ya estoy feliz -w-.**_

_**Realmente me subieron el autoestima ;w;. Por eso, quiero que me digan si quieren un fic de una pareja de Kuroko no Basuke; La pareja que más personas hayan elegido, va a tener un fic -w-. Y está votación va a durar hasta el final de esté fic~.**_

_**Y bueno, un saludo -w-.**_


End file.
